


uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh

by orphan_account



Series: Collection of rp based one shots [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk does self harm but someone walks in on itMore like teleportsI wonder who that could beSummary sounds stupid but I encourage you to at LEAST read the first paragraph. If it's not your cup of tea, go ahead and leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this isn't an RP but I used a lot of help from a friend so it still counts totally
> 
> (I just really need a place for one shots I guess)
> 
> If you want me to write a certain ship or something just let me know I guess

Frisk ran the cool metal over their leg lightly, but not enough to break the skin. They knew it was bad and that everyone would think they were a freak if someone found out, but they just couldn't stop. It was addicting, they knew before they even started that it could happen, but had pressed on anyways, desperate for an outlet. 

Frisk adjusted the knife in their hands until it was poised over the middle of their thigh, and they imagined throwing it down until it sunk deep into their leg and came through the other side. Instead, the tip was poked lightly, repeatedly, until thin drops of blood formed and gathered on their leg. 

A quick glance at the door's locked confirmed once again the yes, it was locked and yes, it was a thick door. Frisk always made sure to double check the lock before even thinking about doing anything. They had thought it all through, even back before they started.

They had a simple list of rules they made sure to follow every time. First of all, not around Toriel. She tended to check on them in the middle of the night to make sure they were sleeping. Second, unlike in the movies, they would do it at three in the morning when they could be  _sure_ everyone was asleep. Third and lastly, the cuts would only be in places no one would look. Inner thighs, mostly. 

Frisk had tended to become a little more... sloppy lately. Once they were so desperate that they had retreated to the bathroom while Mom was still up reading and later heard concerned knocking on the door with a frantic Toriel trying to give her cold medicine and chicken soup or whatever else she could get her hands on. 

They didn't deserve a Mom like that. 

Frisk decided on a change in position. The knife was held just over their forearm, steady and practiced. They took a deep breath and slid it slowly over their skin, shivering from pain and watching as crimson blood dribbled to the floor. 

It reminded them of their soul.

Determination. 

Gold. 

White.

Bone.

DUST.

Frisk curled in on themselves, making cut after cut across the already scarred skin. They dug into old scars and tore at healing wounds, it didn't matter just as long as they bled. It wasn't until they were sitting in a pool of their own blood that they forced themselves to stop. Their vision swam and their eyes watered from the pain, yet they didn't move from the bloodied toilet seat. 

They rubbed the flat end along the cuts, smearing the blood and gasping at the pain before-

With a flash of blue Sans was suddenly in the room. 

"Sorry I just gotta grab-"

The knife clattered to the floor. 

"-somethin' and..." The skeleton glanced toward them and spun around quickly at the sight of all the blood over the floor. His eye sockets widened in a mix of split second fear and surprise before his grin dissipated for the first time. "F-Frisk?"

They opened and closed their mouth several times, unable to speak. A wave of sickening dizziness overcame them and they tipped where they sat. Before they hit the ground, strong arms wrapped around them and pulled them out of the growing pool of blood. 

"H-hey, Frisk, kid, stay with me here... h-hehe... you're really scarin' me here..." 

"Sans..." They croaked, tears stinging their eyes as they pushed away from him weakly. "Stop..." 

"Stop what? Hey!" The short skeleton slapped their face lightly, a desperate attempt to keep them conscious. 

"J-just s...stop an...d..." 

_Stop being so kind and let me die._

Frisk's world went black. 

 

***

 

_It's too bright._

_There's too much white._

_My body feels so heavy..._

They felt a tug at their consciousness, almost like trying to remember something you forgot. 

Their mind shut down once more. 

 

***

 

_Someone's talking._

_Why?_

_Noisy._

_No..._

_Multiple people._

_Sounds familiar..._

 

_***_

 

_I don't want to go back!_

_Stop it!_

_Just LET ME DIE_

 

_***_

 

Frisk's eyes shot open to a world of bright whites and shrill beeping. They instantly started coughing, wincing at the dizziness that came over them. After a few moments they realized someone was talking to them, holding them even. Once their ears stopped ringing, they could make out words. 

"Frisk, hey, are you okay? You awake?" Sans' face swam into focus. "Stay with me here. Don't faint on me again, okay?"

They tried to speak, but only wheezed softly before succumbing to another round of coughing. 

Sans shushed them softly and held a cheap paper cup to their lips, urging them to drink. Frisk sighed as the cool liquid soothed their burning throat, bringing them a little closer to reality. 

"How many bones am I holding?" Several bones floated just above his phalanges. 

"F...four?" Frisk replied, voice scratchy. 

Sans seemed relieved for a moment. "Are you okay?"

They numbly nodded, not really grasping what had been asked. Where were they? What was going on? They opted for the first thought. "W-where... are we...?"

"The hospital." Sans watched your reaction carefully, and seemed even more unsettled when there was none. "Don't you remember what happened?"

Frisk merely stared. They absent mindedly tried to move their arms, but it felt as if they were stuffed with weights. 

"You were..." He glanced away for a moment and fumbled with his words. "You were cutting. Self harm. You know? ...you lost too much blood and I don't know too much about humans... so..." 

After the silence was cast over them like a shadow, Frisk felt the cold weight drop into their stomach. "...Oh." Was all they could manage. 

"Oh?" Sans echoed. "You almost died, you know." 

Silence. 

"You're... are you... never mind. You must be tired. I'll uh..." He stood. "I guess I'll leave you to rest then." Sans inched slowly to the doorway and hesitated for what seemed to be a full minute before flipping the light off and stepping out.  

Now bathed in darkness, Frisk was left alone with their thoughts. 

_So Sans was the one to find out..._

The entire situation felt so surreal. Almost like nothing even happened. If they closed their eyes and focused they could pretend they were still in their bed at home with Mom making cinnamon butterscotch pie in the kitchen, just to surprise them. 

What was the use of pretending?

_I suppose they think I'm some sort of freak now...?_

What did it matter?

They should've seen it coming. 

 

***

 

Frisk wanted to scream. They wanted to cry. They never deserved the family they got, the family that adopted them, and yet everyone was so kind and giving. How did they repay them? Suicide. Rejection. Lies. 

 

***

 

The quiet beeping drove them mad. Frisk wanted to apologize to everyone and then die and never come back. How could they have been so stupid?

 

***

 

It was a hospital, there should be sharp things all over the place. If only they could move to go find some. The bandages were uncomfortable. 

 

***

 

_So damn tired._

 

***

 

_Oh. Sans is back. An entire night went by? Good. Let's have another. I'll find a way out. Always have._

 

***

 

_Stop pulling me back!_

 

"Hey kid. Wake up. C'mon... please?" 

Frisk groaned. Their arms ached and their lungs burned. 

"HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IMPLORE YOU TO AWAKEN!"

"Shh! Not so loud!"

"Sorry!" 

"...Please...?"

The voice sounded so broken and hurt that Frisk found their eyes open without a conscious effort. The faces of Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel hovered over them. 

"Oh my child!" Toriel gasped. 

"THANK GOODNESS!" Papyrus loudly proclaimed. 

"Shh I said!" Tori chided.

"Sorry!" Pap guiltily backed away slightly. 

Sans placed his cool phalanges across their cheek, bringing them back to reality a little. 

"Are you awake?" He whispered, eye lights searching. 

"...no." Frisk replied, not really sure what they wanted as an answer. 

Sans chuckled, but it was humorless. "Stay with us. You've been sleeping for almost a week." 

"Is 'stay with us' the only thing you're ever gonna say?" Frisk muttered. 

"I'll keep doing it until you start listening to it." Sans replied, flopping down beside you on the stiff hospital bed. 

"SANS!" Papyrus immediately got quiet at Toriel's expression. "Those beds are for the sick and weak! You are nothing but lazy!" He said in a loud whisper. 

Papyrus probably hadn't meant anything by 'sick and weak' but it still hurt. 

"Sorry bro. I'm just tired and what better place to rest than bed?" Sans replied smoothly. 

Frisk blocked out the following bickering. It lasted for what seemed like forever. When it was over, no one spoke. It was silent and tense and awkward. Frisk could sense the question the whole room was dying to ask. No pun intended. 

_Why?_

_Why self harm? Haven't we taken care of you? Why would you want to leave us here? Aren't you happy with us? Aren't we your family?_

Even Frisk didn't know the answer to the questions. 

Everyone visited until late, talking about anything and everything that didn't have to do with blood or death. They almost wished everyone would just get it over with. Wasn't it Toriel who quoted something like 'don't do tomorrow what can be done today'? Looks like she changed her mind. Eventually they all left with soft 'goodbye's and 'get well soon's thrown over their hunched shoulders. 

Sans remained, however. 

"Aren't you going to leave?" Frisk asked after a moment of silence. 

The short skeleton shifted beside them, messing with the white sheets. "Nah. There's somethin' I wanted to tell ya." 

"...Well what is it?"

Sans opened and closed his mouth a few times until he lapsed into a tense silence. They both lay there in the darkening room for what seemed like forever until he finally spoke softly into the glow of sunset through the window. "...I know you had a good reason for what you did. Probably quite a few. But... I just thought you should know. Everybody's worried about you... and... just remember." He turned and held their face with long, cool phalanges, forcing them to look him in the eye. "Don't throw your life away like that. Someone really cares about you." 

A kiss so gentle it was painful found it's way to their forehead and Sans vanished from the room before they could blink. 

Alone in the dark, they weren't even sure what had happened. That kiss? and what he told them? 'Don't throw your life away like that. Someone really cares about you' he had said, then just left out of nowhere. Doubt crept across their mind, slumping their shoulders and planting a frown deep on their face. Surely it would be better if they left. Sure it would take everyone some adjusting... but in the end it was better for all if they just left. 

...However, hope had a way of creeping up on people. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok
> 
> so that was fun
> 
> let me know what you think
> 
> or just leave me here to drown in all my angsty fantasies


End file.
